


Covers for All My Loves

by sam007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam007/pseuds/sam007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are covers for All My Loves by pterawaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All My Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065822) by [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters). 



> As usual I couldn't decide upon background, so I'm posting all of these.
> 
> I didn't want to end up with cliche covers and look what happened :(

  
on [DeviantArt](http://sipral.deviantart.com/art/All-My-Loves-Cover-512188257)

  
on [DeviantArt](http://sipral.deviantart.com/art/All-My-Loves-Cover-5-512187239)

  
on [DeviantArt](http://sipral.deviantart.com/art/All-My-Loves-Cover-4-512188124)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody know better way of posting 'art' on ao3 than with deviantArt?


	2. variations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some variations on covers from Chapter 1. They don't differentiate much.

  
on [DeviantArt](http://sipral.deviantart.com/art/All-My-Loves-Cover-2-512188214)

  
on [DeviantArt](http://sipral.deviantart.com/art/All-My-Loves-Cover-3-512188178)


End file.
